Mobile device, such as mobile phone, has been becoming one of indispensable means in human's daily life. However, it is still inconvenient for human to carry a mobile device when going out. For example, when going out for sports, a user will have to hold the mobile device by at least one hand. It is difficult for the user to carry the mobile device without hand(s).
In prior arts there is no accommodation means specially designed for carrying mobile device. Normally, human will select a universal accommodation means with a similar size to carry the mobile device. In this case, however, accessing and storing the mobile device are both inconvenient. For example, when human with the mobile device is doing sports, especially strenuous exercises, he or she will feel violent vibration or shake of the mobile device in the accommodation means, which will often cause strong uncomfortableness.
Therefore, there exists a need for an accommodation means used for carrying mobile device.